Although bicycle parking structures to suit a number of needs are currently available, conventional structures that are configured for the high-density parking of bicycles suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, most high-density bicycle parking structures are configured to provide a fixed distance between adjacent bicycles. Yet in many situations, that fixed distance may not provide the most efficient or effective use of the space in which the structure is placed. The modular bicycle parking structure of the present disclosure provides a low-cost bicycle parking structure that may be configured for the high-density parking of bicycles and that does not suffer from these drawbacks.